Five's Betrayal
Five's Betrayal follows Number Five as he continues to do whatever it takes to survive. He is training with the Mogadorians, preparing to kill Number Nine, who is in captivity. He faces many hardships and decisions, many of which are fatal, as Five begins to enter the ranks as a leader among the Mogadorian Empire. Description=In this explosive one-hundred-page prequel companion novella, uncover the truth behind Number Five’s unknown history with the Mogadorians. This sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Five’s Legacy finds Number Five entering the ranks of the Mogadorian army. The Mogs have convinced him that they will be the victor in their war for Earth, and Five decides he would rather be on the winning side. Realizing that the only thing that matters is his survival, Five allies himself with the sworn enemies of the Lorien and pledges to help the Mogs take down the very people he was meant to protect. Is he too far gone to be saved? Discover how Five became one of Earth’s and Lorien’s most dangerous adversaries and decide for yourself. |-|Setup=The Mogadorians invaded Lorien. Some Garde children and their Cêpan escaped to Earth. Five had enjoyed being in Canada. But they moved to a deserted island. Five had always been very good at lying. He has been skipping some of his training.Number Five`s Cêpan, Rey, says that the Mogadorians have found them and tells Five to run. Five eventually sees that it was a setup to see if Five had actually been training. Which he hadn't been. Five is annoyed and feels betrayed. He starts wondering if the Elders cared about him at all. He develops Telekinesis but doesn't tell Rey. He practices with it. He eventually decides to tell Rey, but delays himself returning to the hut. He finds Rey fallen facedown. He carries him back to the hut telekinetically. Rey tells him to remain hidden until he is stronger, and tells him to survive. Then Rey dies. Five buries him and later sails away. He is lost at sea. And then develops Sonic Flight. He lands in Miami. Then he runs, when someone takes a picture of him using his telekinesis.. He steals someone`s wallet with Telekinesis and eats. A policeman is following him. He flies away. Five starts exploring the city. A girl called Emma finds him pickpocketing. He becomes friends with her and starts distracting victims while Emma picks their pockets. They decide to only steal from people who look like they can afford it. The locals start to respect him. One man catches Emma trying to take his wallet. Five shoves him telekinetically. He offers to employ them. Emma says that he is Ethan, and that he is important and could prove useful. Emma and Five start performing small tasks for him. During one, Five ends up using a telekinetic attack. Emma is frightened when he disables her brother. Ethan takes Five to his rich house, revealing that he knows about Five`s powers. Ethan watches movies with Five and becomes like Five`s dream Cêpan. Five eventually telekinetically attacks someone who calls him a douche bag, on Ethan`s orders. A girl is frightened. Ethan praises Five. About a year after moving to Ethan`s house, Five gets the third scar. Soon after, Five finds out that Ethan was working for the Mogadorians, and that he was a Greeter. He also finds out that Number Nine was captured, and that Ethan belivess that the Mogadorians are going to win. He runs out the door, then realize that he left his Chest. He ponders the unfairness of his situation and recalls Rey`s last words: "Do whatever it takes to survive." Five develops his Legacy of Externa. He turns into glass and makes it back to Ethan`s property. A worker sees him and gets Ethan. Five turns into sand. Then into the same gold as Ethan`s watch. Ethan uses something from a bag to make Five unconscious. When he wakes up, he agrees to side with the Mogs and kill someone they ask him to. |-|Plot=At the start of the book Number Five is staying in the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Virginia and training under the supervision of the Mogadorians and Ethan. Ethan gives Five a ball-bearing. In addition to training Number Five also studies the Great Book. It was revealed that in order to prove his loyalty Number Five has to kill Number Nine who is detained in the same base. He leads Five to Nine. Deltoch says that Nine's Cêpan, Sandor, has revealed that Nine is the most important Garde and lived like royalty and doesn't care much about the other Garde.(It is not revealed whether Sandor said these lies to mislead the Mogadorians or whether Mogadorians invented them to mislead Number Five). This angers Five and he sees Nine as his enemy and trains even more hard to kill him. In a bid to prove Number Five's loyalty Deltoch takes Five to Emma, who has been brought to the base without telling Ethan and tells Five to kill her. He hesitates first but when Emma calls them monsters he snaps and lifts Emma off the ground and squeezes her using telekinesis. Ethan arrives and tells Deltoch Five isn't ready yet which further angers Five. He decides to kill Emma to show everyone he is ready but at the last moment releases her tells Deltoch she is more valuable to them alive and tells him to recruit Emma's brother to get information about Garde by using Emma as a hostage. He agrees and Ethan takes Emma away. Deltoch says that it was a test and he passed with flying colors. Mogadorians have tracked a Garde to Paradise and subsequently Five sustains injuries during training. They figure the charm has been finally lifted and arranges for a date to kill Nine. Five and Ethan has fall out after the Emma incident and is trained by mogadorians instead of Ethan and he reports directly to Deltoch. He poses as an editor in the "Alien Anonymous" Blog and figures out the Garde in Paradise was Number Four. On the day Five was supposed to kill Number Nine Four and Sam sneaks into the base and frees Nine. Five leads a team of mogs to capture Four and Nine and Ethan later joins him. He and Ethan gets separated and Ethan is attacked by Four and Nine. Five saves Ethan from falling into a lava river but loses Nine and Four. He later encounters Setrakus Ra who nullifies his legacies. Five later wakes up and meets the Mog leader. He is not happy with Five staying behind to help Ethan letting Four and Nine escape. He believes Ethan is a spy. He tells he wants Five to be his second in command but in order for that to happen he has to kill Ethan. Five goes to visit Ethan in his house in Miami. After much thinking he kills Ethan in the beach with the blade in his leather sleeve. Deltoch arrives in a Mog ship and takes Five away. Five visits the bases in South America with Deltoch. Ra says it is time for Five to join the others. Five hides his chest in the Everglades so he could ask the Garde to come with him to retrieve it and separate them making it easier to capture the Garde. He takes the leather sleeve out of his Chest and sees a letter inside it. The letter is from Ethan. He says in the letter that he knew Five came to kill him and tells him not to trust anything the Mogs say. He says Five to survive at any cost. Five freaks out and throws the leather sleeve inside the Chest and closes it. He is mad at himself for killing Ethan but eventually he blames Nine for Ethan's death and vows to kill Nine. The book ends with Five burning his symbol on a crop field and flying away in a Mog ship with Ra. He has become Ra's second in command. He mentions he has foreseen a Garde becoming his left hand and promises to give any Garde deciding to join him a place in the Mog army. Five says that he is ready to meet the rest of the Garde. CharactersCategory:Number FiveCategory:Discussion PagesCategory:The Lost FilesCategory:BooksCategory:NovellaCategory:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy * Number Five * Ethan * Commander Deltoch * Emma * Dr. Zakos * John Smith (Number Four) * Number Nine * Phiri Dun-Ra (offscreen) * Setrákus Ra * Ella (mentioned)